A Finals Surprise
by AnimeKiwi369
Summary: Somewhat of a prequel to "Psychic Connections". Both Yusei and Akiza are excited to be parents and hoping to be a father and mother any day. In addition, Team 5D's is in the finals of the WRGP, still holding their title. But what will the team do when Akiza goes into labor and it's almost time for Yusei to duel? Rated 'T' to be safe.


**AnimeKiwi369**: Hello, ladies and gents! Welcome to my latest one-shot! All right, so this is somewhat of a prequel to my chapter story _"Psychic Connections"_. I played around with the idea for this for a few days after looking at the dreams Yusei has while he's in a coma during _"Psychic Connections"_.

And I just kept at the idea and managed to write this in two days, flat! Well, mostly one day. Literally, I spent about ten hours writing this yesterday! So without further ado, as I often say, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I just own the plot and my OCs. Please enjoy!

* * *

A Finals Surprise

Akiza looked in the floor-length mirror in her and husband's bedroom and smiled softly. She lightly held her swollen abdomen. After five years of marriage, she and her husband, Yusei, had finally been blessed with a little miracle, who would be born in their sixth year. She was nearly nine months into her pregnancy and was becoming more excited each day with the prospect of her child coming. She and her husband had agreed they wanted to be surprised with the gender of their baby. Though as long as the baby was healthy and happy, they'd be content. However, both were hoping for a girl.

The psychic rubbed her stomach softly as she felt a small kick. Over the months, she'd grown attached to the child inside of her. She loved feeling a kick or some kind of movement and would wake her husband in the middle of the night if she felt something, so he could feel it as well. Early on and depending on mood swings, she was at first embarrassed with her baby bump, especially when she first started showing. But she didn't mind any more. However, even in the beginning, she loved being pregnant. Just the idea that she had life inside of her excited the psychic.

Everyone had been so happy for the two Signers when they'd made the announcement, which they did at a dinner all of their friends and family had been invited to. It was a good thing their house was a decent size, since Team 5D's, Sherry, and Crow's girlfriend, who was also Akiza's best friend, Dove had come. In addition to them, Carly, who was married to Jack, Misty and Kalin, who had recently been married, and Mina and Trudge, who were dating, had come. And they couldn't make that announcement without inviting the male Signers' foster mother and the burgundy-haired woman's parents.

All of the women, even Sherry, who didn't show her soft, feminine side very often, had been so excited for the psychic, asking if she was already planning. The men had congratulated and even teased the dark-haired Signer a little. Both Martha and Hideo had each given the cobalt-eyed man a strong pat on the back. Setsuko had given her daughter a tight hug and given her son-in-law a kiss on the cheek, saying she had wanted to be a grandmother since the two of them had gotten married.

Since the announcement, Yusei and Akiza were treated differently, but not in a bad way, so neither of them minded too much.

The guys gave the dark-haired man more respect than they normally did, even though they did tease him some. They also took him more seriously, since he was going to be a father. The psychic was treated like any normal pregnant woman was treated. Her friends, parents, Martha, and husband made sure she was all right and that she didn't do anything to wear herself out too bad. Not to mention, they worried about her, and as of late, waited on her for certain things.

Their friends and family had just treated them gentler, if that was the right way to describe it. Plus, their friends gave them advice and helped them with set up for the baby, which was a blessing. And when both Carly and Misty had announced their own pregnancies a few months later, the psychic was the first one they turned to on advice regarding things like mood swings, weight gain, cravings, and such. Since they were still in only beginning their second trimester, they still had things to learn. Both the former female Dark Signers had especially wanted to know what it felt like when their babies first kicked or moved. Akiza was more than glad to help them.

And even with the WRGP going on, the team, which now included Kalin and Sherry, still kept the married couple and their baby-to-be in mind. The team supported each other fully, although things could get frustrating. The burgundy-haired woman was a little disappointed she couldn't compete as a turbo duelist because of her pregnancy. But she was just glad she could be a part of the team in the pit, mainly for encouragement.

The other teams were good sports when they lost to Team 5D's, who were the undefeated champions of the WRGP since the very first tournament. They had also been happy for Yusei and Akiza. Some of the other competitors had even known what the couple and even what the team was going through, namely Team Ragnarok and Team Unicorn, though they had only faced the latter thus far. Both their friends and rivals had at least one member of their team that had gone through becoming a parent within the last couple of years.

The baby kicked again, a little harder this time, snapping her out of her thoughts. Akiza smiled again, looking back in the mirror, at her swollen abdomen. The months had been a little rough, but it wasn't too bad. The morning sickness had been the worse for a while, until it finally settled down in her third month. She hadn't had mood swings too often either, and even when she did, Yusei always withstood it. She had usually apologized after if she had snapped at him. The psychic had been unhappy with the weight gain, swelling, soreness, and fatigue at first, but she knew it was just a part of the process.

Over the months, she'd stared a lot into the mirror, just looking at herself growing as she progressed in her pregnancy. She had cried when she and her husband had first seen their child on the ultrasound. She couldn't wait to see her baby. She already knew she was in love with the baby she was carrying, just because it was her and Yusei's child, a creation of their love for each other. And already being over eight and a half months into this, she was growing impatient and excited. Each day brought the possibility of her child coming into the world. Every day was closer and closer to her becoming a mother and being able to hold her baby.

"Thinking about something?" A masculine voice asked behind her, breaking her thoughts again.

She turned around to see her husband in the doorway of their bathroom. He was drying his hair with a towel and was only dressed in his jeans for the moment, having just gotten out of the shower. He tossed the towel in the laundry and grabbed the shirt and jacket from his turbo dueling suit out of the closet, pulling the shirt on. He was getting ready for the match Team 5D's had that day.

It was the nineteenth of June and already the WRGP finals. Throughout the tournament, they had fought against Team Taiyo, who had entered into the tournament again that year, using a different strategy than the last time they faced them. It had been similar, but there were _significant_ changes. They also had fought Team Unicorn in the semi-finals, but had outdueled them yet again, without the dark-haired Signer running out of cards.

But today, they were facing their old friends and rivals, Team Ragnarok, in the finals.

Akiza smiled at Yusei, rubbing her stomach again, "Just our baby."

He smiled gently at her, going over to her. He knelt down, putting his hands carefully on her swollen abdomen. The dark-haired man lightly rubbed his wife's stomach with his thumbs as he placed a soft kiss on top of her baby bump. He smiled as he felt a small kick beneath his hand. The Dragon Head Signer stood up and gently kissed his wife's lips for a few seconds. He was just as anxious as she was to become a parent. The cobalt-eyed duelist couldn't wait to be able to hold his little baby and be able to call himself a father.

"Only a little while longer, Akiza," he said.

She smiled, "I know. I just can't get over it. We're really going to be parents. I'm so excited for our baby to get here."

"As am I," he replied. "But first, the team had a match today."

She nodded, zipping up the front of his turbo duel suit the rest of the way, "We do and we should get going after lunch."

He nodded, "I'll go get lunch started while you get dressed."

She watched him as he left their bedroom. She still had to get dressed, having got up late. The pregnant Signer had also enjoyed just being in her nightgown when she was around the house, rather than be in maternity clothes. It was a little cooler during the warm month. She pulled her nightgown off and replaced it with a light pink spaghetti-strap maternity dress and a short white jacket to cover her shoulders.

Akiza padded down the stairs and stopped halfway down when the baby kicked again. Again, the kick was harder than the last.

_Hmmm…._ She thought, rubbing her stomach, _You sure are restless today, baby._

_**Later—WRGP Finals**_

Things weren't looking _too_ horrible for Team 5D's in their duel against Team Ragnarok. The latter was down to their last duelist, Halldor, and the former was at their second duelist Crow, after Jack had lost against their second duelist, Broder, after beating Dragan. The match was heated and neither team was giving into each other easily; each duelist had brought out their aces. However, over the years, Team 5D's had devised a strategy to take out the three Nordic Gods before they became too much of a problem.

Unfortunately, the ginger-haired Signer was down to his last few life points. So Yusei was getting ready to be handed the baton when his friend came in. He still had faith in the bird-named man, though. His wife was waiting over with him as he waited on his duel runner; his helmet rested on his seat. She held her abdomen still; the baby's kicks and movement hadn't let up since they started earlier that day. And she was beginning to have difficulty bearing it. She ignored it as she gently squeezed her husband's shoulders reassuringly.

"I know you'll do great, Yusei," Akiza told him, leaning over and lightly kissing him on his cheekbone.

He smiled and rubbed her stomach, "Thanks. I feel good about today."

"Just do the best you can, like you always do," she responded.

"Don't worry, I will, Akiza," he reassured. He leaned up a little and placed a return kiss on her cheek, "Love you."

"Love you, too, Yusei," she responded him. No sooner than she told him that than she felt an extremely hard kick before something wet trickle down her leg. She groaned, doubling over a little as the first contraction came.

"Akiza?" Her husband asked, "What's wrong?"

"Yusei," she said, looking at him frantically, "it's time. The baby's coming."

His eyes widened, "Now?"

"Now!" She groaned.

"Luna!" The dark-haired Signer called, getting the nineteen-year-old's attention as he got off of his runner and helped his wife back over to the pit area to sit down. His wife took a hold of his hand, squeezing tightly, digging her fingernails into his palm through his glove.

"Yusei? What is it?" The other female Signer inquired, hearing the frantic note in his voice.

"Get an ambulance," he ordered.

"Don't tell me," Jack muttered, staring at the married Signers.

"She went into labor!" Sherry finished for the other blonde.

"What!" Leo exclaimed, looking at the redhead, "Can't she hold it in or something?"

"Leo!" His sister reprimanded, "It's a baby! She can't make it not come. Didn't you learn anything in Health class?" She retorted before heading off to get a medic to the pit.

"_Hey, what's going on over there, you guys?"_ Crow asked through the intercom on the duel runners and computer.

"Akiza went into labor," Bruno told him.

"_You're kidding!"_ The ginger exclaimed.

"Does it seem like I'm kidding, Crow?" The psychic asked sarcastically, groaning again.

"_What exactly are we supposed to do?" _The Tail Signer inquired.

"_You do realize it is your turn, right, Crow?" _The team heard Halldor say, _"Or do you give up now?"_

"_Just a minute!"_ The ginger-haired man responded, _"What are we supposed to do now that she's gone into labor." _

"I'm not leaving Akiza's side," Yusei said, grimacing slightly due to his wife's grip on his hand.

"Yusei…" his wife panted, grimacing in pain, "you…should stay… The team needs you."

"No," he shook his head, "the two of us decided, baby before dueling. I'm staying with you through your labor."

"Then who's going to your place, Yusei?" The male twin asked.

"I'll do it," Sherry offered.

"Sherry, no," Bruno told her firmly and protectively as he had been dating her for almost two years. "Your wrist is still broken. I'm not letting you injure it further."

"I'll take Yusei's spot," Kalin said, speaking for the first time since the ordeal occurred.

"Thanks, Kalin," the dark-haired man responded.

"No problem, Yusei. Just stay with your wife. Leo, help me get my duel runner," the former Dark Signer told the younger duelist, heading out of the pit

"Right!" The teal-haired teen replied, following his teammate.

"Jack, you or Sherry go tell the MC what's going on," Bruno directed, "and that we're changing our final duelist."

"I'll handle that," the blonde Signer said, being helpful.

"Someone…get…Dr. Noukomura," the psychic ordered. "And tell her our…baby's…coming. And call my parents, as well."

"Better tell Martha, too," the cobalt-eyed man added.

"I'll take care of that, Akiza, Yusei," Sherry responded, grabbing the phone in the pit.

"_What should I do?"_ Crow asked, coming back to the conversation.

"Stall your duel long enough so Kalin can get set, Crow," Yusei replied.

"_I'll stall as long as I can! And in case you guys get going before the duel's over,"_ the ginger started, _"good luck, Yusei, Akiza."_

"Thanks, Crow," the two replied in unison.

"_And it seems that Team 5D's is having some sort of issues in the pit,"_ the MC announced, turning away from the duel. _"Both Kalin and Leo have left the pit. Is it some kind of trouble with the duel runner? Oh, wait! I see Team 5D's member, Luna, coming back to the pit with a medic and a wheelchair. Did something happen to one of the members of Team 5D's?"_

The team ignored the MC as the youngest Signer came over with a female medical personal and a wheelchair.

"All right, Mrs. Fudo," the medic addressed as she got over to the in-labor woman, helping her get up from where she was sitting into the wheelchair, "let's get you on your way to the hospital."

"Yes," the psychic said, gritting her teeth slightly, tightening her grip on her husband's hand again.

Yusei's hand was already numb, but he tried to squeeze her hand back in reassurance, "You can do it, Akiza."

She looked at him with pained eyes, but managed a smile as she rested her free hand on her abdomen, "I know I can as long as you're with me, Yusei."

The ride to the hospital was long and painful for both the Signers. Obviously, it was painful for Akiza because of the coming-and-going contractions, and for her husband, it was painful to see his wife in pain. Plus, she was practically crushing his hand as she squeezed it. The heavy city traffic wasn't helping either. Eventually, though, the hospital was in sight. They finally got the female Signer to the maternity ward with her spouse, getting her into the hospital bed. Her doctor was waiting in the room for her, ready to help deliver baby Fudo into the world.

The next hours were also painful and slow for the parents-to-be. The contractions were coming more painfully, but weren't getting gradually closer together. As the contractions became more painful for his wife, Yusei found the pain and numbness in his hand gradually increasing. The two didn't notice the hours passing into the next day until light from the sunrise streaming into the room. It had been over twelve hours and neither had slept and the baby still wasn't coming. And they didn't know who had won the tournament, but they weren't focusing on that until later.

Akiza's head was swimming with pain, making her almost delirious. She was sweaty, tired, out of breath, and ready for the baby to be there. She didn't think she'd ever been in as much pain before. She wished her contractions would get closer together; at least she'd know that it was getting close for her child to come. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on to getting through the pain or how much longer she could hold on to her husband's hand.

Yusei kept holding onto his wife's hand even though it was completely numb. He didn't let her know that he was sure a few bones had broken in his left hand from her tight, vice-like, grip. When all of this was over, he'd let her know. After the baby was born. He was anxious to be a father; he was so close to being able to hold a son or daughter and call them his own. He was so close to being able to be called "daddy". He ignored the pain as his wife continued to tighten her grip as her contractions increased; she was enduring much more pain.

The hours continued to pass back into evening with still no sign of the baby being close, although the burgundy-haired woman's contractions were coming closer and closer together. That was a good sign. It was getting close to ten o'clock though. The female Signer had already been in labor for almost twenty-nine hours, and the dark-haired man could tell her energy was starting to fade. Her grip wasn't getting tighter and she just looked plain exhausted.

The psychic could groaned again as her contractions were less than twenty minutes apart.

"All right, Akiza," Dr. Noukomura told her, "you're close enough that you can start pushing."

"Come on, Akiza," her husband encouraged, trying to squeeze her hand, but it was too painful.

The burgundy-haired woman started to do as she was told, crying out in pain. She wasn't sure she could take it anymore. She was just so tired; she almost ready to give up. Her eyes screwed shut from the pain. Why didn't anyone tell her that the pain would be a twenty-three on the one-to-ten scale? Everyone she'd spoken to, every book she'd read had told her childbirth was painful, but it hadn't told just _how_ painful it was!

Akiza could see the nursery that was set up and all the adorable baby things that she and her husband had. She could see herself in the mirror again with her swollen abdomen, just waiting for her child to come. She could see herself holding her child and her and Yusei as a family with their baby. Just picturing that gave her a little more energy. She gently squeezed her husband's already broken hand, though she didn't know it, and opened her eyes, looking into his beautiful cobalt eyes. He smiled down at her; she smiled tiredly back.

The rest of the hours still passed slowly into early morning as the female Signer continued laboring. Her screams and cries increased as more pain shot through her body.

"I can see the head, Akiza," the doctor told her. "Just a few more pushes."

The female Signer let out a few more pained cries, crushing Yusei's hand again before she felt the pain subside. She let go of her husband's hand as she felt back among the pillows, panting heavily. Both the Signers heard a tiny cry from the end of the bed. They looked over at the doctor holding a baby that was crying quietly.

_Their child._

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Fudo," Dr. Noukomura told them softly, "you have a healthy baby girl. I'll let you see her in a few minutes, but it's best we clean her. We'll be back in a couple of minutes."

The doctor left with the one other nurse that had been with them. The two Signers looked at each other, smiling. Even though Akiza's eyes had been drooping, she was now wide awake with excitement. Her husband sat carefully on the edge of the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side as best he could. He kissed her forehead, brushing away the strands of hair that were sticking to her face. She leaned into him, sighing contently. She glanced at a clock: 5:01 a.m. on June 21st.

_They were finally parents. _

"A baby girl," Akiza said, tiredly, yet excitedly. "We have a baby girl, Yusei!"

He nodded, "And I'm sure she's as beautiful as her mother. You're positively glowing, Akiza." His wife blushed lightly as she smiled at him, "This is so wonderful. We're actually parents." He kissed her lips softly.

"Mmmm…" she moaned, melting into the kiss. She pulled away after a few seconds, "I can't wait to let the others know."

"Neither can I," he responded. He looked softly at her and stood from the bed, "I hate to leave you, Akiza, but I'm pretty sure I need an x-Ray on my hand."

She looked him, concerned, "Did I hurt you, Yusei?"

He nodded a little and kissed her forehead again, "Don't worry about it, though, Akiza. This pain was worth taking yours. I'll be back."

Akiza watched as her husband left the room, feeling a little guilty for hurting her husband. She hadn't realized she was squeezing his hand so much. He said not to feel bad about it, though, so she wasn't going to let it bother her. She lied back in the pillows, which were surprisingly comfortable. She closed her eyes briefly, not wanting to fall asleep. She opened her eyes as she heard the door open. The doctor came back in with a bundle of pink blankets. Her doctor came over and carefully handed the psychic _her_ _daughter_.

"I noticed your husband going towards the ER. I'm guessing you hurt his hand during your labor," the doctor presumed, receiving a nod. "I'll come back later, after your husband comes back and after you two have had quality time with your daughter."

"Thank you, doctor," the burgundy-haired woman said as Dr. Noukomura left, giving the new mother a light smile.

The female Signer gently looked down at the bundle of blankets she held. The baby was currently sleeping in her arms. Like her father predicted, the baby was beautiful. The infant had soft, dark-colored hair and creamy skin that complimented it. The psychic looked a little closer to see a small faint burgundy streak in the dark hair. The baby stirred a little bit and opened her eyes, revealing them to be a beautiful brown color with the psychic's cat shape. The baby looked up at the burgundy-haired woman, as if a little confused.

"Hi, there, baby," Akiza whispered, lightly stroking the baby's soft cheek with her index finger, which brought a tiny smile to the small face. "Do you know who I am, baby? I'm your mama." She carefully kissed her daughter's forehead. She smiled down at _her child_, "I'm so glad that you're finally here."

The door opened again, this time revealing Yusei, who came in quietly to not disturb the baby. She noticed a cast on his left hand and smiled apologetically at him. He went over to the bed again and sat down on the edge. He put his arm around her again.

"She's so beautiful," he commented softly.

"What did I do to you?" The redhead inquired, looking at the cast, "And did the team let you know how they did?"

"My hand's broken in three places," he told her. "And Kalin won against Halldor. That's not important right now, though."

She smiled from him to their daughter, "You're right. Our baby girl is what matters right now."

"She really is beautiful," the dark-haired man repeated, stroking his daughter's cheek once. He looked into her eyes, "She had your eyes, Akiza." The baby looked curiously at him; he smiled at her, leaning forward to place a kiss on her forehead, "I'm your daddy, baby." He looked at his wife, kissing her again, briefly, "She's so perfect."

"I couldn't agree more, Yusei," she responded. "What are we going to name her? We can't call her _'baby'_ forever."

"What do you want to name her?" He asked.

The new mother looked down at the baby for a couple of minutes before a perfect name came to her, "Annylynn. Annylynn Rosette."

The new father looked at his baby girl and smiled at his wife and the baby, "Annylynn Rosette Fudo. It's perfect."

The little baby looked at each of her parents, confused and tired. She gave a tiny yawn and closed her eyes, inclining her head towards her mother's heart. Both Yusei and Akiza looked at each other again, still smiling softly.

"I love you," they said simultaneously. They looked down at their daughter and each gave her another gentle kiss on the forehead, "We love you, Anny."

Akiza found herself exhausted and let her eyes close. Yusei got up and pulled a chair from the room close to the bed, sitting down in it. He grabbed he wife's hand gently with his uninjured hand and closed his own eyes, also extremely tired. The new parents were still smiling as they fell asleep as their new baby girl, Anny, fell asleep, nestled close to her mother.

* * *

**AnimeKiwi369**: I believed I mentioned that Anny was born during the WRGP in a chapter of _"Psychic Connections"_ and after reading the flashback-dreams where Yusei and Akiza find out she's pregnant and after Anny was born, I thought I'd write a cute one-shot about her birth. It's almost bittersweet, though, because we all know what happens in _"Psychic Connections"_. But as you all saw, Yusei and Akiza were most definitely in love and loved being parents.

So, I'm not going to ask for a certain number of reviews, as this is a one-shot and I usually don't do that for one-shots. All I will say is I hope you liked that cute one-shot of Anny's birth and how excited Yusei and Akiza were. And, finally, thank you for reading this! I appreciate it much, just like reviews.

Hopefully, I'll see you all next time! I have another one-shot I'll be posting soon that will be a part of my _"Twenty Years Ago"_ saga after I get it beta-ed by my newest fanfiction friend, who will be mentioned during that one-shot, so I'll leave you guessing who it is for now.

And after I get my current duel for _"Second War"_ from my very kind and extremely talented duel-writer, **VileEXE**, I'll post the prologue to _"Second War"_. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it. I _**promise** _to start publishing it before I go back to school and before summer ends.

I think that's all I have left to say other than, I hope you all enjoyed, my wonderful, lovely readers. And if I appear to be acting stranger than usual, I'm just in a very good mood today. So please be kind and please review! **:**]


End file.
